A Life She Used to Know
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: With the Long Branch in disarray, Matt and Festus set out for Miss Kitty and find out more about her than they realized.


"Marshal, you better come over to the Long Branch," Sam said as he came through the office door.

Matt gave him a concerned look and Festus, well, that squinty eyed look he gave when he was annoyed.

"What is it Sam?"

"You just need to see for yourself Marshal."

Matt grabbed his hat from off the peg and bolted out behind Sam. Festus two-footed it right behind them both.

Doc was standing beside the swinging doors when they arrived. He was rubbing his mustache while Matt gave him a hard long look. Doc just shook his head.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks after pushing through the swinging doors. Festus almost ran over him Matt had stopped so abruptly. The Long Branch was in total disarray. Nothing was in place. The tables were all smashed, the chairs were broken into splinters on the floor, and remnants of whiskey bottles and beer glasses were shattered everywhere.

"What in tarnation? It looks like a twisty turned circles in here."

Matt turned to Sam and asked, "Kitty?"

"Gone Marshal. Everything of hers is upstairs, but not her."

"Well dat don't make any lick of sense. Miss Kitty has to be somewhere in Dodge."

"Festus, are you even paying attention? Look at this place."

"Sam's right Festus. Kitty isn't here or in Dodge. Sam, you didn't see anything."

"This is all new to me Marshal. This definitely is not the way I left it when I closed last night."

"Matthew, how could we not heered any rookus?"

"I don't know Festus. I don't know." Matt said as he walked out to stand with Doc.

"I didn't hear anything either Matt. But I tell you, I don't like the looks of this."

"I don't either Doc."

"Whoever has Kitty, Matt, is obviously dangerous."

"But why Miss Kitty? She couldn't hurt a flea."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Festus. She's a redhead."

"Marshal, Miss Kitty didn't put up a fight leaving. She walked out with them." Louie said as he popped visible from around the corner of the swinging doors.

"Them Louie?" Matt said as he turned.

"Yes Marshal. Three of them. Scruffy looking men." Louie said and paused. "Miss Kitty walked between them like she was supposed to be going with them. I thought that odd while in her night clothes."

"Aww fiddle Matthew. You can't listen to him. He was probly three sheets to the wind and didn't knowed what he was looking at."

"I was not Festus. I seen it with my own eyes. I promise."

"Matt, I believe him. For once, Louie remarkably looks sober enough to remember."

"I am Doc. Only had one drink all night."

"Matthew, say Louie is saying the truth, still don't make no sense why Miss Kitty would oblige being between three men."

"She probably didn't have a choice Festus. Louie, did you get a good look at these men?"

"Close enough to know they were dusty and dirty. The one on the white horse hauled Miss Kitty up behind him."

"White horse huh?"

"That shouldn't be hard to spot Matthew. That should stick out like a sore thumb."

"You'd be surprised Festus. But let's hope Kitty's red hair will."

Doc smirked then winked and looked at Sam who smiled.

Now outside of Dodge, Kitty looked back once more to see if they had been trailed. Nothing.

"Miss Russell, he'll come in good time. Looking back as much as you have, your neck is going to stay that way."

"Let it stay that way. If it means I don't have to look at you three."

"Now Miss Russell, that's no way to treat company."

"Look mister, I don't know who you are and quite frankly, you are not company."

"Well, we are all the company you have right now. Keep it up and we'll dig a hole out yonder and you won't have any company at all."

"Be better than what I have now."

"Miss Russell, if I were you, I'd just keep that trap of yours shut. You're no good to us dead," said the dingy rider next to the one carrying her.

"Dead? I already feel like I am. You three come barreling into the Long Branch, trash the place, and take me hostage. How do you think you'd feel if someone did that to you? I know how it feels. Trust me."

"Well I don't rightly know Miss Russell. I don't ever plan on being in that situation"

"We don't Bullock. Not just you."

"Really Quincy? You have to add that? Why don't you use your brain." Payton said as he knocked his knuckles on his own head.

"Will you two stop it! None of us are ever gonna be in that situation. There, feel better now? I swear, I'm high-fa-looting with two knuckleheads." Bullock said as he dismounted.

"May I ask, why me? Why kidnap me?" Kitty asked while looking down to him.

"You mean you don't know? Surely Miss Russell, you have an idea. You've been looking back for him since we left." Bullock said.

"Kidnapping me was not the only way for you to get Matt Dillon."

"No Miss Russell, it wasn't. That's for sure. Thing is, we need you for something else. The Marshal is just extra."

"The Marshal is for me. I'm gonna kill him like he killed my brother." Payton said as he put his hand on the handle of his pistol.

"Need me? Why on earth would you need me?" Kitty responded as she climbed down. "I tell you, none of this makes any sense. Oh, and good luck with that," Miss Kitty said as she looked at Payton.

"Why, Miss Russell, you're going to take us to the gold."

"What gold? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. The gold you stole from New Orleans." Bullock said as he gathered branches for a fire.

Miss Kitty shot Bullock a look of surprise and despair. She hung her head low.

"See, that right there tells me you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Don't you try and think you know me. You know nothing about me."

"Miss Russell, I know you better than you think. Trust me." Bullock answered as he struck a match.

Kitty then stared at Bullock. For him to say that, she must have seen him in New Orleans. New Orleans was such a long time ago however. The gold though, well, that was rightfully hers and not stolen. Still, somehow, Bullock knew about it.

"I see you thinking Miss Russell. You can quit thinking. You did see me. How else do I know you had the gold?"

"All of us did. Bullock just wants to take charge over it."

"Quincy, you know, you're gonna make me sorry I brought you along."

"Well, it's true Bullock. Quincy is right. You just want to keep it for yourself, don't you?"

"Well if one of you isn't the smart one. You both wouldn't know about the gold if I hadn't slipped jabbering when I was drunk"

"Bullock, I've had enough of you treating me like I'm the dumb one. This ends now," Quincy pulled his gun but wasn't fast enough.

Kitty shuddered from the sound of Bullock's gun and Quincy hitting the ground. The thud of his body was echoing.

"I suggest keeping your hand off that hog leg Payton. Not less you want to miss your chance with Dillon."

Payton removed his hand from his pistol grip and turned around to sit down at the fire.

Matthew and Festus both looked in the direction of the gunshot. "You heered that Matthew? Ruth here bout twitched me off."

"How could I not hear it, Festus."

"We must be getting close."

"Yeah, close to something. This way Festus."

Matt and Festus both rode slowly until they saw smoke.

"That's got to be them Matthew," Festus said as he pulled on the reigns to stop Ruth.

Matt pulled Buck to a stop as well.

"I can't seed nothing from here, can you Matthew?"

"No, not so much. We need to get closer."

"But Matthew, we get much closer they'll sniff us out."

"Don't worry Festus. That won't happen. Come on. Slowly."

Matt lead Buck slowly through the brush and Ruth followed with Festus. About a hundred yards in, Matt suddenly stopped and pointed. Festus looked and smiled. Miss Kitty's flaming red hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Well ain't she a sight for sore eyes. And there's the white horse. Looks like Louie weren't drunk after all. We'll have to thank him when we get back."

"Festus, I'll be the first one to buy him that beer." Matt said as he tied Buck up to a branch. Festus followed with Ruth.

"Looks like one of'em is dead Mathew."

"Turned on one of his own."

"We got to get in there Matthew."

"Not so fast Festus. We got to make sure Kitty's safe."

"She ain't safe like that Matthew. You knowed that."

"No, you're right, Festus. Come on, let's go."

Matt pulled his Colt and readied himself with Festus ready the same. Matt barged through the brush with his Colt pointed saying, "Alright, hold it!"

"Well, what do you know Miss Russell. Dillon finally made it. Payton, looks like you get your wish," Bullock said and sheepishly smiled.

"Remember me Dillon?"

"Payton Ashby. You made it hard to forget. You and your brother."

"You knowed this scoundrel Matthew?"

"Unfortunately yes, I do Festus."

"Ashby? You're Deacon Ashby's brother aren't you?" Kitty asked as she sat.

"Was. Dillon here saw to that."

"You knowed him too Miss Kitty? Gettin' to be a family reunion 'round here. Why I haven't heered tale of you."

"Festus, it was before you were in Dodge. While Chester was still here."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Kitty said.

"Dillon didn't forget. Neither will I. Dillon, killing you will be for my brother!" Payton said and quickly drew his gun. But not quick enough.

Matt fired and Payton hit the ground.

Bullock turned his head and looked at Payton and shook his head saying, "I kept telling him that he was no match for you Dillon. Too hardheaded."

"Who are you mister?"

"Bullock Graham, Marshal."

"You're coming with me Bullock," Matt said and as he did, Bullock made a move towards Kitty.

"Hold it!" Matt exclaimed but it was useless words. Bullock already had his arms around Kitty and his gun pointed in her side.

"Marshal Dillon, I know I'm no match for you, but as long as I got your woman, you're powerless. I still need something from her. Now drop the gun and belt and knife you carry. Same goes for you deputy."

Matt did as he was ordered with no hesitation but Festus kept his gun pointed.

"Dillon, you and your deputy are just gonna lay back, let me and Miss Russell get on the horses, and ride out of here. You'll know what happens if you try to follow. I can promise you that much."

"I'm not leaving with you in the dark!"

"Miss Russell, seems your beloved marshal has not left us any choice."

"Alright Bullock, alright. Festus, put your gun away."

"That's right Festus. Listen to the marshal. And now Dillon, you're going to listen to me. I'm actually not gonna take any chances you are gonna follow. Get that rope hanging from my saddle and tie your deputy up to that tree."

Matt grabbed the rope and looked at Festus. Festus nodded because he understood. "I'm sorry Festus."

"It's okay Matthew. You is just doing what you is told."

Matt tied Festus's hands first then pulled him to the tree and wrapped the rope around him and the trunk.

"Tight there Dillon. I don't want him getting loose."

"Hmmph, you don't know Festus," Kitty said jokingly even with a gun in her side. Bullock just gave her a dirty look.

"Now Dillon, you see that other rope there on Payton's horse? Get it and bring it to Miss Russell."

"Me? Why me?" Kitty asked with a concerned look.

"Because you're gonna tie the marshal to the tree next to the deputy. If you don't, it'll be the last breath you breathe. Got that?"

"Then you'll never see the gold."

Matt and Festus both heard those words from Kitty and began to wonder.

"You have the upper hand now Bullock. Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Dillon, you and I both know the answer to that. Just bring the rope!"

"No Matt! I'll get it. He'll have to let me go. I have something he wants. He won't kill me. Keep the gun on me. I don't care. Shoot me if you need too."

"Miss Russell, you wrong move me and I will," Bullock said as he let Kitty go. He did keep the gun pointed. Somehow, through her own sleight of hand, Kitty made Bullock miss seeing her hand slide into the pocket of her dress. Kitty chuckled at herself but Matt caught it.

Kitty got the rope and Matt assumed the position by the tree. Right before she started to tie him up next to Festus, she hid her hand slipping the knife into Matt's. Then she whispered as she began to tie, "Go back to the Long Branch. Don't follow. I'll lead him around a while and right to you. What he wants from me is there anyway. Sam knows."

Festus listened with his squinty eyes showing as well.

Kitty turned back around and faced the gun still pointed at her. "Okay, now are you happy? You got what you want."

"Well done Miss Russell. I think we'll leave for the gold at first light now. You can get back over here and sleep. You'll need it Miss Russell."

"What I need is a whole lot more than that."

"Keep dreaming Miss Russell." Bullock said as he made Kitty get down by the fire for the night.

"Matthew, what's back at the Long Branch?" Festus whispered.

"I don't know Festus. I guess it has something to do with this gold he keeps throwing out there."

"Miss Kitty ain't got no gold. We'd knowed about it wouldn't ya think?"

"Not if Kitty didn't want us to know. Besides, you heard her say Sam knows. We'll head back after they get a head start in the morning."

"We gotta get loose first."

"Kitty had that covered Festus. She slipped me a knife."

"Golly bill if she ain't thought of everything."

"Yeah, leave it to Kitty."

"You can say that again." Festus said as Matt looked at Kitty across the way. Their eyes met and she smiled and nodded.

Matt fumbled with the knife until he had the blade open. Somehow, he managed to slip the blade between his wrist and the rope and worked it. In a few strokes, the rope popped loose.

Matt looked at Bullock and his hat covered his face. Matt turned slowly to Festus and said, "Hold still Festus."

"Matthew, no. Hold yer taters. I couldn't keep the rope up to make it look gen-ee-ine can't you see?"

"For once Festus, you're right."

"Golly bill Matthew, I don't get that a lot."

"I'll cut you loose in the morning."

"Much obliged," Festus answered and closed his eyes.

Matt acted like he was still sleep but watched through the small slits of his eyelids as Bullock knocked Kitty with his boot to wake her.

"Up and at'em Miss Russell. We gotta ride."

"Coffee?"

"No time. Now get up and on that horse!" Bullock exclaimed as he pointed to Payton's horse.

Kitty stood and headed for the horse but took a glance at Matt. With a slight nod, he acknowledged and Kitty smiled enough to let him know she was aware he was looking. Sidesaddle, Kitty took the reins and put the horse in motion. Bullock, set high on his white horse, followed Kitty.

Matt waited five minutes then stood and woke Festus. "Festus, it's time. Don't move," he said as he sliced through the rope like butter.

"They're gone?"

"Rode out about five minutes ago."

"Golly bill Matthew, don't you think we better wait a little longer cutting a trail back to the Long Branch?"

"I want to get there before they do. Now come on." Matt said as he picked up his gun belt and knife.

"Right behind ya."

Matt slung his leg over Buck and Festus straddled Ruth and both took off for the Long Branch in a slow gallop. They didn't want to give away they escaped.

Doc was standing at the bottom of his stairs when Matt and Festus rode into Dodge. In his quizzical look, he stood waiting as they arrived.

Doc was about to open his mouth when Matt stopped him and said, "Kitty's fine Doc. She'll be here shortly. Meet me in the Long Branch."

Doc did not hesitate. His gate was faster than his normal pace.

Matt and Festus rode up to Moss Grimick's and dismounted. "Go Matthew. I'll set'em in the stalls and be right over."

Matt hit his stride and pushed open the swinging doors entering the Long Branch in a slow saunter. Doc was up at the bar sipping on a beer and talking to Sam. Matt pushed his hat back as he leaned on the bar next to Doc. Doc looked at him and said, "Well?"

"Sam, Kitty said you know about some gold." Matt said as quietly as he could.

"Gold? Kitty? I don't think so." Doc said and took another sip.

Sam paused a minute wiping the counter. He then leaned into Matt and Doc and said, "It's in the safe in Miss Kitty's office."

"Sam, that isn't funny. You better be kidding."

"I'm not Doc. Miss Kitty has kept that gold in that safe for as long as I remember."

"Sam, do you know where she got it."

"She brought it with her from New Orleans I think."

"And here I thought Kitty had no secrets. Shows you what I know." Doc said and grabbed his beer as he turned to go to a table. As he sat, Festus came through the doors and eyed him. Festus sat with him.

"I suppose you know about the gold too huh?"

"Doc don't go blabbering so loud. Somebody might hears ya."

"So you do know."

"Is that what Matthew is talking to Sam about? Miss Kitty said Sam knew all about it."

"Yeah, that's what they are discussing. Why didn't you two just bring Kitty back?"

"It wasn't that easy Doc. With us being all tied up to a tree!"

"Tied up to tree? This has to be good."

"It wasn't good. I felt like a tied up calf at a rodeo. Took all pride I had out of me."

"What little you did have. There better be a good reason for that Festus."

"Oh there is Doc. Believe me, sure as shootin' there be a reason."

Matt turned around and saw Doc and Festus sitting and walked over to join them.

As Matt sat, Doc snickered and said, "Tied to a tree huh?"

"I tried to tell him Matthew but the old scudder didn't believe me."

"It's true. I tied Festus up to it and Kitty tied me."

"Kitty tied you? Now I know there has to be a good reason."

"That's what I been tryin' tellin' you but you's so hard headed. You just heered what you wanted to heered."

"Doc, we had no choice. Bullock had the upper hand. We had to go with it. Kitty also. But she's coming back."

"And I suppose you're gonna be ready?"

"Yes, but I'll need your help."

"My help? Isn't that why you have Festus?"

"He'll be with me. Festus and I will be in Kitty's office. Doc, I need you to knock somehow on the door when Kitty and Bullock arrive. Sam is gonna keep watch and signal you when they come in. You think you can manage that?"

"Of course Matt. But what if, and I'm not saying there will be, I can't?"

"I know you Doc. You'll find a way."

"You seem to have more faith in me than I do."

"Doc have faith? Hmmph, only when he's doctoring or catching fish."

"Then Doc will just have to pretend he's catching fish, right Festus?"

"If you say so Matthew."

"For that, I'll show you just who can knock!"

"Come on Festus." Matt said and stood. Festus slid the chair back then followed.

Upon opening the door and entering behind Matt, Festus looked around and said, "Matthew, there's not much room in here to shake a stick at. It ain't big enough for us both.

"You're right Festus. Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, let me duck down behind the bar. Sam'll knowed why."

"I guess that will have to work. But tell Doc and Sam since you'll be out there to still be on the lookout."

"Matthew, you want Doc to still knock? Not much use if I'm out there."

"No, just get him out of the way."

"You got it Matthew," Festus said as he opened the door and hunched down behind the bar. Sam looked at him and nodded approval.

Doc knew then his services in the matter were not needed. He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open. Rubbing his mustache, he looked at Sam and gave that wink. Sam knew what that meant as Doc headed to the door.

"You're leading me back into Dodge? Miss Russell, you shouldn't have done that. Really, you shouldn't have."

"You want the gold don't you?"

"Now what kind of question is that? Of course I want the gold."

"Well it's in my office in the Long Branch. So if you want it, I suggest you keep following."

"In the Long Branch? I thought you buried out..."

"On the prairie by a tree somewhere? Come now. Do I look like I'm capable of lifting a shovel?"

"Miss Russell, you're capable of a lot of things. I learned that back in New Orleans."

"I'll give you that," Kitty said and turned down an alley, but as she did, she locked eyes with Doc.

Doc immediately turned around and headed as fast as he could back to the Long Branch. It was all he could do to keep pace to try and beat eight legs.

"You don't seem to remember the way to your own saloon Miss Russell."

"If you'll just hold on a minute, you'll see."

Bullock looked around and Kitty pulled her horse up to the back door of her office and dismounted. She tied him up to the support beam and looked at Bullock and said, "You coming?"

Bullock got off his horse and said, "Miss Russell, you better not be pulling the wool over my eyes. That gold better be in there."

"It is. Trust me."

Doc burst through the swinging doors and yelled, "Sam, back door!"

Festus rose with a thunder from behind the bar with his pistol ready. Sam had his shotgun by his side as he followed behind Festus, but the two shots rang out before Festus could get the office door open. Then it opened in a raging swing by Kitty's hand.

"Go get Doc! Now!" Kitty screamed at Festus.

"Doc!" Festus yelled then ran in the office behind Miss Kitty.

"Matthew! Matthew!" Festus shrieked as he kneeled down beside Matt slunk down against the wall. Blood was pooled on the floor and on the chest of Matt's shirt. "No Matthew! You ain't gonna die on us! You just ain't!"

Sam stood beside Bullock and said, "Miss Kitty," as he pointed down to him.

"He's dead. Don't worry about him."

"Move Festus!" Doc said as he pushed him out of the way. Doc kneeled down and examined Matt. "We gotta get him up to my office. Now!"

Sam came running and took Matt under his shoulders and lifted while Festus took his legs. As fast as they could, with Kitty close behind, they hauled Matt out of the Long Branch and up the stairs to Doc's office and put him on the table.

"Now go! Let me work."

"I'm not going anywhere Doc."

"Kitty, you shouldn't be here" Doc said as he cut Matt's shirt exposing the wet wound in his chest.

"Doc, just because I'm a woman..."

"Kitty, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. This is bad. Really bad Kitty. Matt may just die."

"Well do that doctoring finaggering Doc! Don't just let Matthew lay there."

"What do you think I'm doing Festus? I told you to go and I mean it. Now go Festus! I don't need you watching over me too."

"Festus, go with Sam." Kitty said as she turned to escort him to the door.

"But Miss Kitty..."

"Festus just do it. Sam, make sure he stays away."

"I will Miss Kitty. Come on Festus. Let's go back to the Long Branch." Sam spoke as he pulled Festus out the door.

"You're really gonna stay aren't you?" Doc said as he stuck his long forceps into Matt's chest.

"As I said, I'm not going anywhere."

"Kitty this isn't gonna be pretty."

"Let it be ugly Doc. As long as Matt lives, I don't care." Kitty said as she walked around to the opposite side of the table.

"He's so pale Doc."

"You'd be too if you'd lost as much blood as he has. It's a lot Kitty. It's a wonder he's lasted this long." Doc said as he pulled the forceps out locked onto the bullet which he emptied into the metal bowl. It made a clink that echoed through the office.

Kitty watched as Doc threaded the needle with suture and started to close the wound. It still leaked a little blood as Doc pulled Matt's skin together. The beads of perspiration formed on his forehead as he worked to close the wound. Kitty took her handkerchief and dabbed.

"Looks like I needed a nurse after all."

"Well I've had practice Doc after watching all those patrons nurse their beers."

"Only you could come up with that analogy Kitty," Doc said as he pulled on the last closure and grabbed the bandage to cover it.

When he was done, he sat in his chair exhausted and looked at Matt as still as the table under him. Kitty stood looking and held Matt's hand.

"Doc, is there still a chance..."

Doc took the empty glass on his desk and poured a generous amount of scotch into it. "Kitty, I won't lie. Yes, there is. He lost a lot of blood. We just have to wait. Matt has to do this himself."

Kitty looked down at Matt again while still holding his hand and said, "Matt, I know you can hear me somehow. You're going to be okay. You hear me? You are going to pull through this. I'll see that you do."

Doc stood and ambled over to Kitty and squeezed her arm. "Kitty, Matt'll be out for a while. Go back to the Long Branch. You've been through a lot. You need rest too. Plus, I'm sure Festus is fit to be tied. Go. I'll watch him."

"If that is doctor's orders."

"It is. Now go." Doc said with a smile.

Kitty turned and as soon as she had the door open, there stood Louie. "Louie, something wrong?"

"Oh, no ma'am. Is the marshal okay? Festus is all kinds of worried and sent me up here to find out. He's drinking up a storm in there. Worse than me."

"Louie, you go back to the Long Branch with Kitty and you tell Festus to mind his own business. I tell you, sending you up here." Doc said shaking his head as he rubbed his mustache.

"Now Doc, Festus is just worried. Come on Louie. Let's go. I'll break the news to Festus."

"You mean the marshal didn't make it?"

"Did you hear me say that Louie?"

"Well no. It just sounded like it."

"Come on Louie. Just follow me. Against my better judgement, I'll buy you whatever you want."

"You shouldn't do that Miss Kitty. You know I can never have just one drink."

"I know I shouldn't, but I am."

"Kitty, just one. You hear me? Just one." Doc said and Kitty smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Descending Doc's stairs, Louie looked at Kitty and said, "I'll only have one, I promise."

"Louie, don't make a promise that you can't keep," Kitty said as she looked back at Louie.

"I am on this one. Doctor's order. And for the marshal."

"In that case, come on."

Festus locked eyes on Kitty as soon as she swung the doors open. Louie timidly hid behind her eyeing Festus as well. Kitty felt him on her heels and looked back at him with an odd look.

"Louie, what on earth. You're acting like someone's after you."

"Festus. Look at him. He's mad."

"I'll handle Festus. Sam, whatever Louie wants, but just one," Kitty nodded then headed to the table where Festus sat. Louie slithered his feet as fast as they would go to the bar.

"What in tarnation Miss Kitty? I tolded him to find out about Matthew. Not bring you back."

"Yes, and I told him I'd buy him a drink. Festus, you realize how frustrated Doc is with you right now?"

"Let the old scudder be mad. He said for me to get out. That meant not for me to show my hide. Louie was here and I thought..."

"You thought. You're always thinking Festus."

"Golly bill Miss Kitty, I just wanted to know about Matthew."

"Matt's still alive. Doc got the bullet. But Festus, he isn't wake."

"Is he gonna come to though?"

"Doc doesn't know yet Festus."

"What'ya mean he don't knowed? He's the doctor ain't he?"

"Festus, we have to wait. It's up to Matthew now."

"How can it be up to Matthew when Matthew isn't even up! Ain't a person have to be wake to get better?

"Now Festus, you know the answer to that as well as I do. And you know Doc wouldn't tell us something that isn't so."

"I knowed that Miss Kitty, even if he is an ornery old coot."

"I'll tell him you said that."

"Hmmph, if you do, I can hear Doc now. I'll never get to go fishin' with him again."

Louie sheepishly slipped over to the table. He was still scared of Festus.

"Only one as promised Miss Kitty."

"Doc will be proud Louie."

"Festus, I did as you asked."

"You did Louie and I'm much obliged." Festus answered with a smile.

"You mean you're not mad with me?"

"What in tarnation makes you think I'd be?"

"Oh, I don't know. You been drinking more than me and that look when we first came in."

"Louie, let me tell you..." Festus began to say but was cut off by Kitty.

"Louie, didn't I do what I said I'd do? Handle it."

"Oh yes Miss Kitty, you sure did. Thank you."

"Handle what?" Festus asked and took another swig of his beer.

"You." Kitty smirked as Festus gave her those squinted eyes.

"Don't you have some bar attendin' to do?"

"No, I'd say Sam has a good hold on that. I have some Matt attending to do. Sam," Kitty said as she motioned she was leaving.

Sam knew that meant closing the Long Branch and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Miss Kitty, you think Doc would let me see Matthew if I went with you?"

"Come on Festus."

"Much obliged Miss Kitty." Festus said and was up out of the chair faster than he could draw his gun.

When Kitty opened the door to Doc's office, he was sitting at his desk reading. He laid the book down open and took his glasses off and placed them on the open pages. When Doc saw Festus behind Kitty he said, "I knew he'd work his magic to get you to bring him here."

"Doc, I told him he could come."

"Well get in here then, but I'm gonna tell you one time and that's it, Festus, I mean it, don't be starting anything."

"You told me to git earlier and I did. Now you act like I'm gonna start a rookus or somethin' Doc. What would I be a startin'? You know me Doc."

"That's right, I know you. Festus, I said it and I mean it."

"Alright, alright. Just hold yer taters Doc and watch how non-rookussy I can be." Festus said as he walked over to Matt.

"That's what worries me. Your non-rookussy way!"

"Doc, he'll be fine. Let him have a minute or two."

"You're beginning to sound a lot like Matt, you know that?"

"Well Doc, I've learned from the best."

"Aww Matthew. Come on now and pull through this for ol' Festus," Festus said as he held his hat to his heart. "You just have too. We's all depending on you."

Kitty and Doc stood and watched Festus as he spoke to unconscious Matt. When he turned around, they were looking at him with solemn looks. Festus placed his hat back on his head and said, "I'm going back to the office."

"Get some rest Festus. I promise I'll come get you if any changes."

"Much obliged Miss Kitty."

As Festus left, Kitty pulled up a chair and sat beside Matt. Doc put his hand on her shoulder. Kitty looked up at him and said, "Doc, I've got this. Why don't you go and get some rest."

"Now why didn't I think of that." He answered and turned for his room.

Kitty leaned back in the chair while watching Matt. She smiled knowing he was resting but still knew he was not out of the woods yet. She had no intentions of falling asleep but she drifted off in no time.

Matt opened his eyes and cringed as he tried to move. The sound he made echoed through the room and as his eyes focused, he saw Kitty sitting beside him.

"Kitty," he said in a rough almost silent tone. "Kitty," he said again with a little more force. She opened her eyes and smiled then leaned in to him.

"Matt, don't try to move. Just lay still. Doc! Doc!"

The door opened and Doc appeared putting on his glasses. "Don't move Matt," he said as he reached for his stethoscope.

"Starting to hear the same thing twice. You two must be in cahoots with each other."

"We have to be in order to put up with you. Now be quiet so I can listen to your lungs."

Matt did not move nor say a word as Doc listened. Satisfied, Doc stood back and said, "You really scared us Matt. This was a close one."

"How close Doc?"

"What does it matter Matt? You're okay is all that does."

"Kitty's right Matt. But you're gonna have to take it easy for a while."

"Easy for you to say, Doc."

"I mean it Matt. As much as I can't believe I'm gonna say this, for a little while, you need to turn over the reins to Festus."

"Doc's right Matt. You know he can handle it. Speaking of him, I told him I'd let him know when..."

"I'll do it Kitty. It'll do me good to get a walk."

"Thanks Doc. Just don't start a rookus," Kitty said with a smile and smirk.

"Very funny. You just watch Matt." Doc answered as he stuck his hat on his head and opened his office door.

Now that Doc was gone to tell Festus, Matt had to be quick with his questioning. He knew it would not be long until Festus climbed those steps. "The gold Kitty."

"I earned every brick myself. It's lawfully mine Matt."

"But how Kitty?

"It doesn't matter how. Let's just say that it was from a life I used to know."

Matt smiled and closed his eyes, as he knew that was all Kitty would be saying. It was all she had to say to say it all. Her life was Dodge and the Long Branch now and it was a very good one.


End file.
